Future Vegeta
|Race = Saiyan |Date of birth=Age 732 |Date of death=May 10th, Age 767 |Height=5'3" | |Weight=123 lbs. |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance=Planet Trade Organization (Soldier in the Saiyan Army, ??? - Age 737) (Soldier directly under Frieza, Age 737 - Age 762) Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 762 - 767) |FamConnect = Vegeta (Alternate timeline counterpart) King Vegeta (Father) Tarble (Brother) Future Bulma (Significant other) Gure (Sister-in-law) Future Trunks (Son) Nappa (comrade) Raditz (comrade) Future Cell (modified clone) }} Future Vegeta is the alternate timeline counterpart of Vegeta who appeared in the alternate timeline in which Future Trunks and Future Gohan lived. This version of Vegeta makes his only appearance in the brief opening scene of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, and in a flashback during an episode of Dragon Ball Z. Future Vegeta was the lover of Future Bulma, and the father of Future Trunks. Biography In Age 766, Future Goku had been stricken down by a deadly Heart Virus that had no cure. Future Vegeta, along with the other Z Fighters and company await the news of Future Goku's health. However, Future Goku passes away, leaving Future Vegeta shocked about Future Goku's death and finds himself very upset due to the fact that he will never get his chance to defeat his rival in battle. Six months later on May 10th, 767 Age, the Androids attack and Future Vegeta is killed by Future Android 17. Trivia *This Vegeta is much weaker than the present timeline Vegeta, as he had never ascended past the unmastered Super Saiyan form. *It is debatable how Future Vegeta died as in the special he is shown being killed by a hard kick to the stomach by 17, but in the episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", it is shown during a flashback that he dies after being struck by an energy wave while stuck in the ground. However, in both instances, he retains his Super Saiyan power and abilities. *Future Vegeta was 35 years old when he died. *Given that the main timeline version of Vegeta stayed on Earth to one day fight Goku and the androids and seemd to hold little regard to his family initially, it is unclear why his future counterpart would remain on Earth in the years after Future Goku's death. It's possible that he (and his main timeline counterpart by extension) always did care for Bulma and Trunks deep down, regardless of how unwilling he was to admit it. It's also possible that he was either stranded or just generally directionless after Goku's death, but the reason is not explicitly stated. *In hindsight, Future Vegeta's death at the hands of the Androids even as a Super Saiyan could be interpreted as a very strong foreshadowing of an important plot developments: that Future Gohan and Future Trunks (both who only attained the first Super Saiyan transformation) would fail miserably in their respective fights against the Future Androids. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Princes